The Digital Portal
by Latias876
Summary: This takes place after Digimon Adventure 02 and after they say goodbye to their Digimon. Ken, Cody, Yolei, Kari and Davis were all transported to a world parallel to theirs. And what would they do when they meet the other T.K.?


**Hey, FanFiction! I hope you like this new story 'cause this is my second FanFic. But of course, one more thing before we start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon even if I want to!**

_**Now**_** we can start the story!**

Chapter 1: The Digital Portal

~Kari's POV~

I sighed contentedly as I looked at my new room. My parents converted Tai's 'messy room full of junk' to my very own room! Suddenly, I felt oddly blessed to have such awesome parents with very wise decisions, even if it's a year and a half late.

I moved all of my stuff to the new room and placed everything exactly as I wanted it. The only problem was the wall. It'll be so drab if I let it stay white forever, so I decided to change it to pink with a bit of red. The painter is coming tomorrow and I desperately hope that he'll manage to finish it by tomorrow. Then I can show my new room off to all my friends!

Smiling cheerfully, I skipped out of my room to have a nice and deserved break. What I didn't realise was that my digivice was blinking.

~Yolei's POV~

"I have better things to do than my homework, Zuru!" I protested as my elder sister, Chizuru, reprimanded me for (and I quote) 'fiddling around with the computer instead of doing unnecessary things'. Trying to open the digiworld portal to see our digimon friends isn't an 'unnecessary' thing to do!

"I'm not talking about your holiday homework, Yolei, though I agree that your homework should be done early, I mean you should get out of the house and exercise for a change. Go do some push-ups or something meaningful like picking up rubbish and throwing it away. 'Kay?" Chizuru said as she washed the dishes.

"Fine!" I said irritably as I shut down the computer and stood up to leave. As I put on my sneakers and closed the front door, my digivice blinked before showing an image of the digital portal.

~Davis's POV~

On Chat

Davis: Wat r u doing now?

Ken: The usual.

Davis: Oh... Wanna take a break?

Ken: Yeah, my eyes r getting sore.

Davis: Where do u wanna hang out? I heard Yolei is 'exercising' at the playground near the school.

Ken: Let's talk about _it_ with her. Cool with u?

Davis: Meet u there!

Signing out of the chat room, I told Jun to tell Mom that I was going out. Then, I shut down the computer before I left. I didn't notice my digivice blinking.

~Cody's POV~

I sat on my bed listening to classical music while trying to clear my overwhelmed mind. In other words, I was meditating. Or something close to it. But I definitely didn't want one particular memory to leave; it was the day we had to see goodbye to our digimon. Even though it was a sad occasion, I liked that memory best of all because of what Armordillamon said to me. I would never ever forget it.

FLASHBACK:

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked sadly.

"Don't worry, Cody. I'll see you again. After all, you're my friend and friends don't leave each other!" Armordillamon said smiling.

FLASBACK ENDED

A single tear ran down my cheek as I remembered that. No one befriended me until I went to the school I am in now and even there I have little friends. To have Armordillamon say that touched my heart.

Then, my phone beeped to tell me that I have a sms. My meditation thoroughly interrupted, I glanced at my phone and saw who it was that texted me – Davis.

_Hey Cody!_

_Can you come to the playground near the school?_

_We're discussing on how to open the portal and we need your ingenious ideas! _

_We already asked the others to come over, everyone but TJ said they could. TL said he's busy. Reply ASAP!_

I smiled and responded quickly.

_Sure, I can come! _

I got up and rushed out of the house as fast as my legs could carry him. Unbeknown to me, my digivice started blinking.

~Ken's POV~

Good, everyone is here. Well, except TK, of course. But that can't be helped. After all, ever since he joined basketball, he had a lot of practices because there'll be a competition next month. I pity the poor guy.

Then, the 'meeting' started. "Attention, guys! While you guys were coming here, Ken brought out his digivice and we noticed it blinking! See!" Davis cried while showing us the blinking digivice.

"What does it mean?" Kari asked curiously.

"Well, Yolei and I think that a digital portal is nearby. We just need to find it!" I explained and the rest of us cheered. So the hunt began and the five looked all over the place for it.

"What exactly are we supposed to look for, anyway?" Yolei panted.

"Hmm… there must be something we missed." I said and heard a soft beeping sound. I looked at my digivice and noticed it beeping. _Strange…_ I thought, _it wasn't beeping just now…_

I walked a bit further and the beeping became louder and louder the further I walked. I kept on walking until I saw a portal on the ground.

"Guys, take a look at this!" I yelled at them and they immediately came running. They all grinned from ear to ear as they saw what I had found.

"D-do you think that this is the portal to the digital world?" Cody asked softly as we gazed at the glowing light the portal is emanating. I didn't know if it was, but I was eager to go through it. My only concern is TK. He would like to see Patamon, but before I could tell the others that we should wait for TK, I could feel a huge tug and before I knew it, we're all falling through the portal.

"Ah!" we screamed as we all fell.

**How did you like it? Was it nice? Hope so! Please review!**


End file.
